New Directions
by Mywandisbiggerthanyours
Summary: Harry Winchester is not particularly happy at being forced to attend an American high school in the guise of an 18-year-old senior just for the sake of a job his husband and brother-in-law 'need' to finish and now he has the hots for a straight eighteen year old. Shit! How does he tell Dean? How will Dean react? HP/SPN/Glee x-over. Dean/Harry/Puck
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is set eleven years after the end of the 7__th__ book (ignoring Epilogue) and after Season 5 of Supernatural (Sam is back… but he has his soul and Castiel never made a deal with Crowley… basically ignoring anything from end of Season 5). Glee is just used for characters and ideas. Harry 28, Dean 30, Sam 26, Teddy 11._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Supernatural or Glee. If I did… well Harry and Dean would definitely not be heterosexual ;)_

_Warnings: Three way pairing: Dean/Harry (and later)/Puck._

Chapter One:

Harry Winchester was not particularly happy at being forced to attend an American high school in the guise of an 18-year-old senior just for the sake of a job that his husband and brother-in-law 'needed' to finish. Though he hadn't been eighteen for ten years, he knew at the height of just 5'8" he could pass as younger than eighteen, a fact that annoyed him to no end when he was constantly being asked for his ID in bars when they all went for a drink.

Sam Winchester, the treacherous brother-in-law, was sitting on his bed in the motel they were staying in, chuckling to himself as Dean Winchester, his brother and the husband of Harry Winchester (nee. Potter), engaged in a glaring contest with Harry, whom had declared a few minutes ago that Dean 'wouldn't-get-sex-for-a-week-if-this-happened!' Harry turned his wand and his glare on Sam who pulled Teddy Winchester (nee. Lupin) into his side and, swallowing audibly, which made Harry smirk at him, turned back to the game he had been playing with Teddy before the subject of the possible haunting at William McKinley High School had come up.

Teddy pulled on his uncle's sleeve and forced him to stand up, which was quite a feat considering Sam was a twenty four year old man who fought monsters for a living and Teddy was an eleven year old scrawny boy, who apparently had more strength than he appeared to – Dean had been teaching him… Damn him! Teddy then proceeded to escort Sam out of the room to get him a fizzy drink whilst his fathers engaged in a staring contest; which Sam was sure would turn into rough and heated sex any minute now.

Meanwhile, Dean had pulled Harry into his chest and forcing his head back so that Harry was looking into Dean's eyes, pressed his lips to Harry's passionately. Harry responded in kind, drawing Dean closer and pushing the issue out of his mind, he pushed his tongue past Dean's lips and groaned in pleasure. He reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later, drawing a whine of protest from Dean's throat.

'Dean, why do I have to go?' Harry knew he was whinging, but it wasn't like Dean wasn't used to it, they'd been married for 6 years and had known each other for 2 years before that.

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Harry, you know that if we don't get this job done, this ghost is just going to continue haunting this school and killing the students. You don't want that to happen do you?' Damn Dean and his knowledge of Harry's saving people thing… There was no way Harry could say no to that, which basically meant that he'd just agreed to go hunt this stupid ghost. Damn it!

Dean smirked, knowing exactly what he had just done, Harry scowled at him, pushing him away, and heading to his duffle bag to fetch clothes suitable to wear for his new job. God! How the fuck does he get himself into these things… Bloody sexy American Winchesters.

Harry left the main area of the motel, heading into the bathroom to change into the pair of skinny jeans, which he'd found shoved right to the bottom of his bag, t-shirt and leather jacket. If Dean was going to make him pretend to be eighteen again, then he was going to make him suffer. Harry knew that he could make himself look damn sexy in the jeans and leather, given a chance.

Dean nearly choked when Harry exited the bathroom, his dick taking an almost immediate interest in the incredibly good-looking man in front of him. Harry smirked to himself. Jackpot!

'What do you think?'

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, knowing that if he tried to speak all that would escape would be a pretty pitiful moan.

When Dean finally got control of himself enough to speak without embarrassing himself, the only thing he could utter was a strangled 'awesome.'

Harry smiled and approached Dean, 'Do I look eighteen though?' Dean nodded reluctantly.

'It's making me feel like a pervert for just looking at you.' Harry chuckled, rising on his toes to kiss Dean chastely on the lips, squawking in surprise when Dean pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and grasping Harry's arse in his large hands.

Sam pushed the door open at just that moment, groaning in horror at seeing his brother and Harry in such an intimate position for probably the hundredth time.

'Sorry to interrupt guys, but Harry really needs to leave to get to the school in time.'

Dean sighed unhappily, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

'It's your own fault Dean.' Sam chuckled and left the room beckoning Harry to hurry up.

Dean pulled Harry into one last kiss, before pushing him out the door to get a ride with Sam and Teddy to school. 'I'll see you later… don't let the ghost get you.' Harry winked at Dean and jumped into the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean unhappily watching three of the most precious things in his life drive away from him in his baby.

_A/N: Don't worry… even though I'm writing this I'm not neglecting Good Mistake (which is Drarry) The rest of the chapters will be longer than this._


	2. Chapter 2: Puck

_A/N: First off sorry about writing that Sam was 26 in the description and then 24 in the story… just to clear it up. __**SAM IS 26.**__ Dean is 30 and Harry is 28. Teddy will NOT be going to Hogwarts. Harry is teaching him._

_Okay so… I should be revising for my A-levels right now, but I'm waiting for the newest episode of Supernatural to load (illegally) on the internet (I'm in England and I don't have Sky, so I can't get it on my TV) so I thought I'd write the next chapter of this for you guys ;)_

_Sorry if there are British spellings of words… cos well… I'm British ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Supernatural or Glee. If I did… well Harry and Dean would definitely not be heterosexual ;) Song is 'Simple Man' by Lynyrd Synkyrd and it belongs to them._

_Warnings: Three way pairing: Dean/Harry (and later)/Puck. This completely ignores everything from season 3 of Glee, apart from Blaine moving to McKinley. _

**Chapter Two: Puck**

_Puck:_

Puck pulled into the school parking lot definitely not looking forward to the first day back at school after Halloween. He jumped down out of his beat up old truck, glancing around the lot at the cliques meeting back up. Probably only days after seeing each other – most of the girls were acting like it had been years.

He saw Finn waving him over, from where he was standing with Rachel and a couple of the other gleeks, and headed towards him, swerving between groups of people and being careful to hit some of the hockey players with his guitar case as he passed.

As he sauntered over towards the small group of glee kids, he took the time to examine some of the girls (and boys… hey he'll fuck anything hot) asses and appreciate the very apparent work that some of them had had done… clearly Santana was setting more of an example than he was expecting.

When he finally reached Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt he was bored and itching for something interesting to happen. His wish was quickly granted when the group were distracted from their discussion of something – probably glee club – by the deep rumble of a classic American muscle car, Puck could definitely get on board with that.

Said car pulled up in a space very close to them and Puck found himself nearly salivating over the beauty of a car. The '67 Chevy Impala was sleek, black and clearly well loved, it shone in the weak sunlight and Puck felt jealousy well up in him at the sight of the beautiful car.

His jealousy quickly turned to shock when he saw the driver of the car, expecting some butch older man to be driving it. The man who was driving the car couldn't be over thirty, with shaggy brown hair and, from this angle, incredibly broad shoulders… he was clearly a tall man. He stepped out of the car at the same time as another man.

The younger man who stepped out of the passenger's side of the car looked nothing like the driver, he was short, probably only 5'8", but he carried himself with a confidence that Puck was pretty sure he had never seen on a teenager. He had messy black hair and whilst he had a small build, he had clear muscle tone, which meant he'd probably be a damn good sportsman.

'I'll see you later Sam.'

'Oh… no actually, Dean was gonna pick you up, I have to get Teddy and investigate…' the man, who was called Sam, glanced furtively around the car park before carrying on, 'well you know what…'

'How are you going to get Teddy with just one car?' At that question the tall man looked confused and quirked his head thoughtfully.

'Hadn't thought of that… I'll talk to Dean.'

He slipped back into the car and the younger man leant down, saying something else to "Sam", who nodded, and retrieving his bag from the foot well of the car.

When he turned from getting his bag out of the car and bidding farewell to "tall man" – or Sam- Puck was struck by the bright emerald green eyes that fixed on him and gave him a once over before sliding away as the other boy headed towards the office. Puck swallowed and reached down to adjust himself in his jeans, damn, that boy was attractive; Puck definitely had his next wank fantasy set up.

Puck was distracted from his admittedly pervy thoughts by the rumble of the Chevy starting up.

The Impala pulled away and that was the last Puck saw of the new boy until he entered the English classroom for the second period of the day.

…

_Harry:_

He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to come to a stupid American high school for a fucking job! He was so going to get Dean back for this… no sex for a week or no pie for a week? Which would be better? Maybe both? But then Dean may never forgive him… Harry smirked; it would be a fun experiment.

Harry was cut off from his line of thought when he walked straight into somebody, a very effeminate somebody, judging by the rather high-pitched voice currently assaulting his ears.

He bent down to help the other boy up, cutting off his apologies half way through, 'It's fine… seriously, I wasn't looking where I was going.'

The boy gaped at him for a moment before stuttering out a 'thanks' for helping him up and almost bolting away from Harry. Harry looked after the boy in confusion before shrugging and continuing to stroll down the corridor towards the board that announced all the extra-curricular activities happening at this school. He knew he'd have to sign up to at least one to get to the gossip about the current ghostly activity happening at McKinley High. Given the fact that he had a free period first today he decided he might as well get it over with now.

He finally reached the board after being stopped by a busybody teacher, with red hair and pristine clothes, who called herself _Emma_? He thought that was weird after having attended no school for ten years, and before that attending a school that insisted on the use of 'Professor' to address teachers.

Harry stared at the activities on offer at this school and his eyebrows rose, Jesus! How many extra-curricular things did the school need?

Harry sighed irritably, knowing that he had to choose one of these 'activities' so that he could infiltrate the school and find out about what was happening. His eyes scanned the board and he finally decided that as he didn't really want to do any of them he would join the club that seemed like he'd have to put in the least effort for… Glee club?!

When he had finished writing his name in the incredibly empty space available for 'Glee Club' Harry turned on his heel to head to his first lesson, he rolled his eyes, he thought it was a bit stupid giving the new boy a free period first thing on his first day… but hey ho. It was better than having to learn something that he had no basis for past the age of 11. Seriously! How the hell did Sam and Dean get him to agree to this 'plan'?

…

Harry arrived at the English classroom before anyone else, even the teacher, and acquired himself a seat in the far right corner, a desk that he made sure had a clear line of exit in case of emergency and then promptly rolled his eyes at the paranoia instilled in him from years of hunting.

When the rest of the class finally entered the room, Harry had been sitting by himself for about ten minutes, casually flicking through his phone and actively restraining himself from calling Dean, to complain more about being made to come to school, or Teddy, to check how his first day was going so far, or Sam, to bitch to him about his brother. Harry then barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes at his own patheticness.

He smirked when he saw the guy that had eyed him up this morning enter the classroom and search for a seat only to find the only free one, that wasn't right at the front, was next to Harry himself right at the back of the room.

…

_Puck:_

Puck had sat through Monday morning Glee bored out of his mind, drifting to thinking about the parking lot guy from this morning and was only distracted when Santana slapped him around the back of the head painfully reminding him exactly where he was. He rolled his eyes when Mr. Schue sent Rachel skipping off to get the sign up list from the end of the corridor, like anyone would have actually signed up.

However, just as Rachel was was bounding out of her seat with her usual excess of energy Kurt entered the room panting and flushed, Santana made some crack about sex that no one listened to before Mr Schue asked what was wrong.

Kurt panted for a few more seconds and Santana got impatient, 'Spit it out lady pants!'

'I just ran into the new guy in the corridor!' there was a clamour as everyone rose to swamp Kurt. Mr Schue ushered them all back to their seats and told Kurt to go ahead.

'He's British! And really polite.'

'Oh my god! Did he speak to you Kurt?' Finn looked a little put out at the enthusiasm that bled into Rachel's voice as she gushed, 'is he good looking, I didn't really get…'

Schuester raised a hand to silence Rachel, 'Can you please all talk about him later, and Rachel go fetch the sign up sheet we have work to do.'

Rachel rushed off and Mr Schue proceeded to outline some assignment for this week that in all honesty Puck couldn't care less about. Five minutes later the whole club was sitting in silence waiting for Rachel to come back, Mr Schue had just finished talking and everyone had realised that she was taking much longer than usual.

Puck leant back in his chair, running a hand over the top of his head, smoothing out his Mohawk and smirking as his thoughts returned to the new guy, who was apparently British, Puck had to admit that that added to his fantasies even more.

Just as Puck was getting to the good bit in his fantasy, new guy was unzipping his pants; Rachel rushed back into the room, the sign up sheet flapping in her hands.

'Someone has signed up!' there was a collective gasp and Mr Schue rushed over to Rachel, taking the sheet out of her hand at staring in honest shock at the scrawled name across the sheet, read it out for everyone to hear, 'I Harry Winchester hereby sign my spare time over to this club… woohoo(!)'

There was a laugh from Santana and Puck smirked in amusement, Rachel just sighed, 'I know, we have a new sign up but he clearly thinks that he is a comedian, he's probably not even a good singer.' At Rachel's long-suffering sigh half the glee club rolled their eyes.

Something suddenly dawned on Puck, 'Hold on a minute, who _is_ Harry Winchester?' Mr Schue frowned.

'That's a good question Puck.'

'Do you think he's the new guy?' A murmur passed around the room at Brittany's surprising insight.

'You're probably right Brittany, I could look on my register for Spanish, he should be on there.'

The rest of glee club nodded eagerly as Mr Schue disappeared into his office to fetch the register, 'Here we go, yes, Harry Winchester, he's new and he moved here from Kansas.' At that sentence nearly everyone frowned in confusion.

'But Kurt said he had a British accent, how can he have moved from Kansas?'

'That's a question you will have to ask him next lesson, Mercedes.'

'When is our next Glee lesson?'

'After school today, you should know this Mike.' Puck rolled his eyes at Rachel's dedication to the club.

'Yes thank you Rachel. Now before you all rush off to your next lesson, I want you all to take a sheet from the front and choose one song to sing to someone from the list.' Puck sighed, annoyed with the thought of having to sing to someone in the club.

The bell rung and Mr Schue dismissed them finally, Puck not particularly keen to get to English, but eager to get away from Rachel; who was now nattering away ten to the dozen with Finn, over the song that he should sing to her.

…

After detouring to the bathroom, Puck was one of the last in his class to arrive at English and consequently he was left with hardly any choice of seats, three at the front or, to his consternation, right next to the new guy, Harry, he reminded himself.

With a sigh Puck slouched over to the seat at the back, placing his bag on the floor and resigning himself to a lesson of ignoring the fact that he was already half-hard, just from seeing the fucking guy!

Just as Puck was drifting off into daydreamland, ten minutes into the lesson, new guy nudged him. Almost jumping out of his seat in surprise, he turned to him, 'Yeah?'

New guy stuck his hand out politely, 'I'm Harry.' Oh fuck, he _was_ British, and damn that was a sexy accent, how the hell was he meant to survive a conversation with this guy?

'Puck.'

'Really? Like the Shakespeare character?'

Puck was shocked hardly anyone at McKinley ever made that connection, clearly Harry was intelligent, 'No, my last name is Puckerman.'

'Ah, so it's a nickname?'

'Yeah.' Harry smiled at Puck and was about to turn his eyes back to the front of the room, and the teacher, when Puck opened his big mouth, 'You signed up for Glee?' Puck rolled his eyes at himself; he knew this, so why did he phrase it as a question.

Harry looked over at him in confusion, 'Yeah… how did you know that?'

Puck chuckled at the slightly worried and wary look on Harry's face, 'I'm in Glee club, Mr Schue got the sign up sheet and it had your name on it.'

'Oh. Yeah, I felt like a should sign up to something, get to know some people, and, well, Glee seemed like something I'd have to put in the least effort for.' Puck smirked.

'Not if Rachel gets a hold of you.'

'Rachel?'

'Yeah, wears the most awful jumpers known to man. She's determined to win, like, everything.' Harry quirked a small smile at that. The conversation petered off and Puck saw Harry glance at the clock above the teacher's head.

'What time does this lesson end?'

Puck glanced at the clock as well, 'Ten minutes.' Puck was shocked at how quickly the time had passed; to be fair this was a half hour lesson, but still.

Just as Puck opened his mouth to say something else Harry's phone went off. Puck closed his mouth in shock when Harry mouthed 'Sorry' at him and took out his phone. He looked at the caller id and sliding the answer bar across, stood up to take the call, 'Dean? Why are you… what?! No no, I'm coming now. It's Sam. Dean. Fine…'

The teacher looked at Harry in astonishment when he left the classroom already talking lowly to the person on the other end of the line. With a tut she went back to teaching and puck settled back into his daydream.

…

_Harry:_

God! This Puck guy was good looking, Harry barely restrained himself from licking his lips provocatively by reminding himself that he was ten years older than him.

Their conversation petered off into a comfortable silence after Harry asked what the time the lesson was going to end. Puck opened his mouth to say something and Harry attentively turned towards him to listen, however before Puck could get anything out Harry's phone went off in his pocket, Harry mouthed 'Sorry' at Puck and slid the phone out of his pocket, fully intending to check the caller id and ignore the call.

However, when Harry saw that it was Dean calling him he knew he should take it, Dean wouldn't call without good reason.

'Dean?'

'Harry…'

'Why are you…'

'Harry, something's happened to Sam.'

'What?!'

'He'll be fine, but you know that haunting a couple of town's over? Well we didn't get a chance to finish, fucking thing broke Sam's arm. We still haven't worked out who it is. We'll do it at the weekend when you're around.' Harry was shaking his head even though he knew Dean wouldn't be able to see him.

'No no, I'm coming now.'

'No Harry, I'll pick you up after school.' Harry heard Dean sniggering in the background.

'it's Sam. Dean.'

'Harry please.'

'Fine…'

Harry had finally left the classroom, ignoring the teacher's disapproving look, 'Harry? When do you need picking up?' knowing he was out of earshot of everyone at the school Harry relaxed.

'God! I hate pretending to be a kid in high school again.'

'I know… I'm sorry baby.'

'It's fine, I'm still going to get you back.' Harry heard Dean's nervous gulp in the background and smirked to himself, 'and you can pick me up after I go to Glee club.'

Harry could see the disbelieving face that Dean would currently be pulling without any conscious effort, 'What's that?'

'Some stupid singing club, but we need intel, so…'

Dean chuckled, 'Alright…'

'No mocking Dean.'

'Sure sure… what time do you need picking up then?'

'You could just send Cas.'

'Nah, I'll come get you.'

'Okay. Half three then.'

'Alright. See you later. Love you.'

'I know.' Harry smirked to himself, knowing exactly what Dean's response was going to be.

'Oi! Dick.'

'Oh I know… you love dick don't you Dean.' Harry hung up the phone hearing Dean having a coughing fit and Sam's distant chuckle.

Harry headed back into the English classroom, smiling at the angry text from Dean, MR HARRY WINCHESTER. I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT. SAM HEARD IT ALL! YOU WERE ON SPEAKERPHONE.

Harry responded with a winky face and tucked his phone back into his pocket, sliding into his seat next to Puck at the back of the room.

…

Harry spent the rest of the day in a daze barely paying any attention to the lessons that he was sitting through or where he sat at lunch (by himself in the quad), until Spanish where the teacher asked him to stay after the lesson.

Harry pulled a face, but stayed until almost everyone had left the room, heading to the front when it seemed the girl in the hideous jumper wasn't going to leave.

'Sir?'

'Ah yes. Harry isn't it?'

Harry frowned in confusion, was this teacher slow or something? 'Yeah.'

'Great. You signed up for Glee club…' the teacher carried on talking but Harry tuned him out, if he'd known he'd get this much attention for signing up this club he would have signed up to a different one, 'Harry?'

'Yeah? Sorry.'

'That's quite alright. We have practice next. Did you want to go with Rachel,' he gestured at the girl standing next to him, nice to put a name to a face was Harry's only thought after, who would let her out of the house dressed like that?!

'So you don't get lost.'

'Sure. Do I have to audition or anything, cos I really want to just blend into the background, you know sway along whilst someone else takes the reins.' At that 'Rachel' beamed, clearly, Harry thought, she liked being the centre of attention.

Before Mr Schuester, as he'd introduced himself, could say anything, Rachel was gushing about something that Harry had no interest in paying attention to.

That is until Schuester raised his hand, 'It's fine if you don't want a huge part in the singing Harry, but it would be good if you could sing something for us please. Do you have anything in mind?'

Harry nodded his head absently, running the list of Dean's limited song repertoire through his mind, 'That's great, go with Rachel, I'll be along in just a moment.'

Harry obediently followed Rachel down the halls to the choir room, paying no attention to the crap spewing out of her mouth, instead memorising the way and noting any irregularities, all for the fucking case that got him in this position in the first place.

He entered the choir room a few steps behind Rachel cataloguing the amount of people in the room, 12, and who looked like they could be a threat; apart from the rather tall guy that Rachel was currently all over, none of the people in the room looked like a threat. Though Harry knew not to be off his guard, just in case - constant vigilance, as Mad-eye would've said.

He also noted that the incredibly feminine guy that he had walked into earlier was present as well, though thinking about it it shouldn't be that surprising. Another unsurprising thing was the fact that he was cuddled up to another guy who also looked as straight as a roundabout.

Harry didn't usually judge by appearances, considering that had happened to him every day in the Wizarding world, but there was no point in even doubting that these two were anything but flaming homosexuals.

When Harry entered the room everyone turned to look at him, but before anyone could say anything Mr Schuester entered behind him, 'Right everyone find a seat and then Harry you can perform. Okay?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah.'

'Would you like to check with the band whether they could play your song choice?'

Harry rolled his eyes, if they couldn't then what the fuck was he meant to do? But he nodded anyway heading over to the band and asking them if they knew how to play his song choice, whilst Mr Schuester babbled on about some competition that the club was going to be participating in soon. Great (!) just what Harry wanted to take part in…

Harry's thoughts started going off on a long tangent about the horrors of having joined a club that partook in fucking singing competitions… clearly, Harry thought, his head was not screwed on properly. Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts Mr Schuester inviting him up to sing his song interrupted him.

Harry settled himself in a comfortable standing position so that he didn't have to make eye contact with any of the other people in the room, whilst Schuester concerned himself with relaxing into one of the seats off to the side of the room.

Harry drew in a deep breath and relaxed as the opening chords to Lynyrd Synkyrd's 'Simple Man' played throughout the room.

The others in the room looked incredibly interested and like they were trying to work out just what Harry was singing. Harry snorted to himself, he highly doubted if any of them knew the song, though he wouldn't be too surprised if Puck knew it, he seemed like he'd be into classic American rock.

The intro chords were coming to an end. Harry took in a deep breath letting the music wash over him as he opened his mouth and started to sing the first verse of the song. He had heard it for the first time when Dean finally admitted that he loved him, and they had chosen it to be their first dance at the small wedding they held in Bobby's backyard.

His deep throaty voice rang out across the room, dominating the space.

"_Mama told me,_

_When I was young,_

_Said sit beside me,_

_My only son,_

_And listen closely,_

_To what I say,_

_And if you do this,_

_It will help you…_

_Some sunny day, _

_Ai…_

The soft acoustic guitar chords took over for a few seconds and Harry took the chance to briefly glance at the rest of the room, shocked to see how most of them were enraptured with his melodic voice. He was right in assuming that Puck would know the song, as he sat there looking mildly surprised at Harry's song choice.

_Oh take your time._

_Don't live too fast._

_Troubles will come,_

_And they will pass._

_You'll find a woman,_

_And you'll find love,_

_And don't forget son,_

_There is someone up above._

_And be a simple… kind of man,_

_Oh, be something you love and understand._

_Baby be a simple kind of man._

_Oh, wont you do this,_

_For me son…_

_If you can._

Harry took the break in the song to take a large shuddering breath, the memories that this song brought to the forefront of his mind rushing through.

_Get your lust,_

_From rich man's gold._

_All that you need,_

_Is in your soul,_

_And you can do this,_

_Oh baby,_

_If you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

_And be a simple… kind of man,_

_Oh, be something you love and understand._

_Baby be a simple kind of man._

_Oh, wont you do this,_

_For me son…_

_If you can._

_Oh yes I'll do it all…"_

Harry let the end of the guitar rush over him as he took in a deep breath, ceasing the large sobs that welled up in him at the conflicting memories and feelings that the song stirred in him.

The shocked faces of some of the occupants of the room were slowly wearing off, and there was a brief smattering of applause before Mr Schuester rose from his seat.

'Interesting song choice Harry. But you have a very good voice, we're definitely not going to say no to you joining us. Could you tell us why you chose that song?'

Harry chuckled humourlessly to himself, wondering how everyone would react if he told them that it was the song that always reminded him incredibly of the Wizarding war in England and that it was the song that him and his husband danced their first dance to at their wedding six years ago.

In the end he just answered with, 'My brother really loves this song.'

Mr Schuester nodded understandingly before gesturing to Harry to sit down. Harry did so, settling himself next to Puck who smiled over at him briefly, 'Good song.'

'Yeah. It's one of the few classic rock songs that my brother listens to that I can stand more than twice in one day.' Puck smiled at him, looking slightly confused, and Harry internally grimaced at having to call Dean his brother.

'Classic rock is awesome.'

Harry smiled, 'Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I don't like it. Its just he only has like a few tapes and he plays them over and over.' Puck smirked at that.

'Tapes?'

'Yeah. To match his classic rock and classic muscle car.' Puck chuckled and Harry smiled at him, enjoying the conversation.

'Was he the one who drove you in today? Tell him his car is a beauty by the way.'

'No, it was my other brother Sam who drove me in today. You can tell him if you want, he's picking me up later, he always loves people complimenting his car.' Harry certainly didn't feel as uncomfortable referring to Sam as his brother seeing as that was how he viewed his and Sam's relationship.

'That'd be cool. By the way, your brother, Sam was it?'

'Yeah?' Harry was confused… where was Puck going with this?

'He is one tall motherfucker… Jesus, what the hell did you feed him growing up.'

Harry full on laughed at that, imagining Dean's reaction to that question, 'Believe me, both Dean and I would like to know the answer to that question.'

'Man, you're tiny compared to him. Why's it annoy him so much?'

'Thanks for that…' Harry knew that his sarcasm would be incredibly obvious to Puck, who smirked in good-natured humour, 'Dean's the eldest of us, and it must be annoying to have to look up at one of his younger brothers.' At that Puck smirked.

'Was Dean the one you got the call from earlier?' At that Harry stiffened, remembering the subject of that phone call, 'Sorry man.' Clearly Puck had noticed that it was an uncomfortable subject for Harry.

'No. That's alright. Yeah it was Dean, he was ringing because Sam has broken his arm.'

'Shit man. Sorry.'

'It's fine. He'll live.' Harry smiled weakly, but their conversation had been effectively killed and they both zoned out until Mr Schuester finally stopped lecturing them and Harry glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly half past three.

Harry turned to Puck, 'Sorry about killing the conversation. You can still come see the car if you want.'

Puck smiled at Harry, 'It's fine Harry, but I should probably get home. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Before Harry could respond, Mr Schuester dismissed them and Puck rushed out of the room, leaving Harry to head to the car park by himself.

…

Harry finally reached the car, after having been stopped by Rachel, who had talked at him about something for five minutes, that Harry paid absolutely no attention to before interrupting her to inform her that he wanted to leave school and really didn't care about what she was saying to him.

Harry grimaced at the look of shock and great insult that he caused on Rachel's face with his roundabout turn and quick stride away from her to the Impala and Dean.

Dean was listening to Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On' when Harry finally joined him in the car but turned it down out of consideration.

Neither of them said anything until they reached the motel, not wanting to disturb the content quiet surrounding them in the car.

Dean unlocked the door and let them in the room and before anything could leave Harry's lips, he was pressed up against the door, Dean's lips on his and his hands gripping tightly onto Harry's hips.

Harry responded to Dean's hard and passionate kiss with equal fervour, groaning lowly in the back of his throat and attaching his hands to Dean's hips to pull him closer.

Dean's fingers speared through Harry's tousled hair, puling his head to the side as Dean attacked his neck with his lips and tongue, leaving dark bruised trailing to up to his earlobe which he worried with his tongue and teeth. Harry was a moaning, writhing mess in under two minutes at Dean's talented hands. His hips rutting deliciously up against Harry's.

'God! I missed you today Harry. Fuckin' rubbed myself raw after you left, thinking of you in these tight jeans and leather jacket. Drive a man crazy.' Harry smirked, whimpering when Dean turned his attention back to his neck.

'Dean… please.' Harry whined pathetically when Dean pulled back, smirking cruelly at him in a way that told Harry he was getting him back for looking so good this morning. Harry sighed unhappily but go no chance to act out his plans of seduction when he head the rustle of wings signalling Cas' arrival with Sam and Teddy.

…

_Puck:_

Puck felt like an idiot for ruining his and Harry's conversation so effectively with his probing questions, and then turning down Harry's offer to come see the car. In all honesty Puck was worried about meeting Dean, the older brother, who judging by the size of Sam was probably tall and intimidating as well, especially if he listened to classic rock and that beauty of a car belonged to him.

He probably wore a leather jacket.

So now Puck was standing to the side of the parking lot by his truck, watching Harry get cornered by Rachel, look around like he was incredibly bored (which he probably was if Rachel was talking to him) and then turn and walk away from her to the Impala, which was parked near the exit of the lot.

Puck was close enough that he could see the driver of the Impala. He was an incredibly good-looking man, with short spiky dark blond hair and, even from this distance, strikingly green eyes. He was also wearing a leather jacket.

He watched Harry slide into the passenger seat, Dean turn the blaringly loud Led Zep (if he could hear correctly) down and then the engine kicked in and Dean drove the classic car away with a precision that came only from knowing a car very well.

When Puck got home he collapsed on his bed, and despite trying to deny it to himself for the whole night, he finally acknowledged, just as he was in that place between asleep and awake, that Harry was someone he could fall in love with very easily. Which was a daunting thought.

_A/N: Poor Puck… getting scared of Dean _

_Finished chapter two! And I only have three exams left… woohoo!_

_Please review, they make me very happy. I'd love to hear your theories and suggestions for what should happen next. Constructive criticism welcome._


End file.
